The International Society for Environmental Epidemiology (ISEE) is the premier scientific society in environmental epidemiology, and its annual conference provides a forum for discussion, critical review, collaboration, and education concerning problems unique to the study of health and the environment. The 24th annual ISEE conference will be hosted by the University of South Carolina's Arnold School of Public Health August 26-30, 2012, in Columbia, South Carolina (SC). The theme is: Environmental Health across Land, Air, and Sea. The meeting will offer 4.5 days of cross-disciplinary presentations of the latest research results and methods in the fields of environmental health and epidemiology. It is one of the most important global forums for the presentation of human health research as it relates to the contamination of vital natural resources including air, water supplies, the built environment, and ecosystems supporting food production. This meeting provides many opportunities for participants to explore these challenges and identify opportunities to alleviate their impacts based on the most current research. The conference objectives are to: Showcase ongoing interdisciplinary and international research in environmental epidemiology; Emphasize emerging global environmental health issues; Refine existing, and develop new methods to alleviate the impacts of contamination in land, air, and sea; Present the newest research results and methodological approaches, such as characterization of the 'exposome' (the combined exposure that a person receives in their lifetime) and how it relates to disease; Highlight successful environmental interventions, including examples of how community participation and communication with the public has helped to achieve desired public health outcomes; Provide a more sustainable conferencing experience by incorporating procedures and technologies to reduce the environmental footprint of the meeting; Facilitate international collaboration in environmental and epidemiological research and training. This meeting will be the first time that it is held in North America since 2008, which should bolster attendance among US, Mexican, and Canadian scientists. Key milestones that have been achieved include: a conference management service and conference venue (Columbia Metropolitan Convention Center) are under contract; a conference website is in place; an international Scientific Program Planning Committee is established; and a sponsorship brochure has been developed and distributed. The requested funds will provide distinguished experts, young investigators, students, and promising scientists from disadvantaged countries with travel support, and will offset the costs associated with publication and dissemination of the conference proceedings. This conference will facilitate the development of novel strategies to ameliorate public health burdens imposed by environmental pollutants, and enhance our understanding of environmental health across land, air, and sea. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The annual meeting of the International Society for Environmental Epidemiology (ISEE) is one of the most important forums for examining human health as it relates to the contamination of vital natural resources including air, water supplies, living environments, and food production systems. It provides opportunities for young scientists and students to interact with more senior investigators, and facilitates the development of new methods to avert public health burdens imposed by environmental pollutants. The requested funds will provide distinguished experts, young investigators, students, and promising scientists from disadvantaged countries with travel support, which will help facilitate the development of novel strategies to ameliorate public health burdens imposed by environmental pollutants, and enhance our understanding of environmental health across land, air, and sea.